Shiranai
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Bagi Tetsuya, melihat Seijuro bahagia dengan Nijimura Shuuzo sudah merupakan kebahagiaan untuknya. AkaKuroAka, Twins!AkaAka, Bro! AkaKuroAka, main pair : Aka!OreKuro, Slight : Aka!BokuKuro, Aka!OreNiji
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Bagi Tetsuya, melihat Seijuro bahagia dengan Nijimura Shuuzo sudah merupakan kebahagiaan untuknya. AkaKuroAka, Twins!AkaAka, Bro! AkaKuroAka, main pair : Aka!OreKuro, Slight : Aka!BokuKuro, Aka!OreNiji

Tittle : Shiranai

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author : Seita-Kun

Warning : OOC, typo yang masih bertebaran, alur mungkin ngebut dan banyak kesalahan lainnya. Twins!AkaAka, Bro! AkaKuroAka, Slight!NijiAka.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Bagi Akashi Tetsuya, cinta itu adalah sebuah racun mematikan yang bisa membunuhmu perlahan-lahan. Cinta juga merupakan suatu yang indah namun menyakitkan, buta nan menyengsarakan karena cinta sudah hinggap di hati seorang insan berparas manis bernama Akashi Tetsuya untuk sang kakak angkat, Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuro mulai bersaudara sejak insiden kebakaran besar di biara, saat itu Tetsuya kecil tampak terkurung di bawah biara meminta pertolongan dan saat itu juga Seijuro datang menolongnya tanpa pikir panjang. Awalnya Seijuro ingin meletakan Tetsuya di panti asuhan terdekat namun, Seijuro merasa nyaman dengan Tetsuya dan berniat mengasuh Tetsuya sebagai adik angkat. Masaomi, Ayah Seijuro sangat menentang keputusan Seijuro, namun akhirnya luluh juga setelah beberapa jaminan di penuhi Seijuro.

Saat ini Tetsuya sedang meniti pendidikan di Universitas Teiko jurusan Sastra Semester 2, sementara Seijuro berkuliah di Universitas Teiko dengan jurusan Ekomomi demi menunjang kebutuhan skill saat bekerja dan memimpin perusahaan raksasa Akashi corp. Meskipun begitu Akashi bersaudara lebih memilih tinggal terpisah di apartement mereka tinggal di Tokyo agar lebih mandiri.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Tetsuya sudah pulang sejak jam 1 siang tadi dan pastinya saat ini ia sudah rebahan di atas sofa empuk apartemennya sambil minum kekasih tercinta-Vanilla Shake-san begitulah Tetsuya menyebutnya-, tapi apalah daya Tetsuya jika Mr. Kagetora, si dosen yang sangat ingin ia _ignite punch_ wajahnya itu memanggil. Alasannya sama ; Revisi. Tetsuya tidak sabar untuk pulang dan gantung diri di kamarnya. Ini sudah 5 kali di revisi dan mata berbingkai Mr. Kagetora masih melihat kesalahan dari tugas yang digandrungi Tetsuya.

"Mengerti 'kan, Akashi- _san_?" Tanya Mr. Kagetora setelah membulat-bulati hasil ketikan Tetsuya tanpa ampun.

Tetsuya mengangguk lesu kemudian pamit undur diri setelah hasil karyanya di kembalikan ke tangannya. Tetsuya bersumpah akan meloakkan tugas laknat tiada akhirnya ke tempat loakan terdekat nanti.

Pintu ruangan di tutup, Tetsuya memasukkan hasil kerjanya kedalam tas kemudian berjalan keluar bangunan megah Fakultas Sastra tempatnya menimba ilmu-dan menimba stress-. Awalnya ia senang karena tugas laknat yang ia kerjakan sudah ia selesaikan sesempurna mungkin, namun takdir berkata lain karena ia harus kembali bercumbu dengan komputer dan tugas yang sama nanti malam.

Langkah lunglai menapak sepanjang koridor apartemen, ia ingin rehat sejenak sebelum kembali bertempur dengan tugas-tugasan yang tidak kunjung selesai. Mungkin sekarang Seijuro sudah pulang, ia tidak perlu memasak lagi untuk makan. Tapi kalau belum, terpaksa ramen instan menjadi pilihan.

Pintu di buka pelan dan kondisi masih sama. Kosong. Satu kesimpulan yang berhasil Tetsuya ambil; Seijuro tidak pulang lagi. Sudah sekitar 1 minggu Akashi Seijuro tidak pulang, terakhir kali Seijuro bilang ia akan mengerjakan tugas di rumah senpai merangkap kekasihnya, Nijimura Shuuzo. Tetsuya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mengerjakan tugas yang mungkin menurut Seijuro mudah bisa sampai seminggu begini.

Tetsuya menghela nafas kecewa dan mengunci pintu dalam diam. Ia sudah sangat merindukan saudara kembarnya-

-juga orang yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

Ramen instan yang beberapa menit ia hidangkan kini sudah bermigrasi ke perut pemuda bersurai teal itu dan kini lapar sudah berhenti mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam mengerjakan tugas. Bak kesetanan, Tetsuya mengetik, mencoret dan menghapus catatan dan buku sumber yang menjadi acuan tugasnya tanpa mengenal waktu hingga tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 Malam.

Jika saja Seijuro ada di rumah, ia pasti sudah mengomeli Tetsuya dan mengancam tambahan durasi 'morning kiss' sebagai hukuman. Kalau boleh jujur, Tetsuya sendiri tidak keberatan asal Seijuro yang menciumnya. Katakanlah Seijuro tukang PHP, sudah punya pacar saudarapun di sikat, tidak sadarkah Seijuro kalau ada satu hati yang terluka disini?. Tuh 'kan Tetsuya baper.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Seijuro, apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Apa dia mengingat Tetsuya sekarang? Apa dia merindukannya? Tetsuya ingin tahu. Namun, lagi-lagi senyuman miris yang terlukis di wajah sedatar pantat teflon miliknya.

'Mana mungkin, 'kan?' Ujar batinnya miris.

Layar kini tampak tidak menarik untuk dilihat, mungkin besok ia harus ambil libur sepihak untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang mulai jenuh dijejali tugas yang sama. Tetsuya nelangsa. Coba saja Seijuro ada disini, pasti tugas laknatnya ini pasti sudah lulus sensor gurunya, sayang, Seijuro belum pulang-pulang juga.

kalau kata lagu salah satu di negara di Asia Tenggara sih liriknya; Bang Toyib~ Bang Toyib kenapa tak pulang pulang~ Anakmu~ Anakmu rindu ingin bertemu~

Kalau versi Tetsuya jadinya ; Seijuro~ Seijuro~ Kenapa tak pulang-pulang~ Adikmu~ Adikmu rindu ingin bertemu~

Tetsuya pijat pelipis, karena tiba-tiba otaknya korslet. Mungkin ini karena Gegana atau penyakit Malarindu. Jangan tanya darimana Tetsuya dapat kata-kata nista itu, pasti ada kuning dibalik perkara, ingat dibalik Perkara bukan di kali.

Tapi Tetsuya serius merindukan kasih sayang Seijuro. Kemana kakaknya yang selalu ada untuknya? Bahkan Tetsuya rindu di cium Seijuro sebagai hukuman, meskipun di cium sampai sesak nafaspun Tetsuya Ikhlas asalkan itu Seijuro. Kira-kira Seijuro juga memikirkan Tetsuya atau tidak ya?.

Tetsuya menggeleng menyingkirkan benaknya yang terus memikirkan 'Seijuro- _kun'_ , Kalau serba Seijuro, nanti Tetsuya tidak bisa mandiri. Tapi, apa mau di kata, pikiran tentang Seijuro-kun selalu menyelinap dalam benaknya dan selalu menginvasi pikirannya. Seijuro, Seijuro dan Seijuro, kalau tugas nanti aja. Tetsuya sedang kangen berat sama Seijuro.

Tidak bisakah Seijuro pulang sebentar saja?.

"Seijuro- _kun_ " Ucapnya sebelum kantuk menjemput pemuda beriris biru laut itu ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"...ya!"

"...tsuya!"

"Tetsuya! Bangun!"

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa buram, kepala diangkat untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sudah membangunkan tidurnya. Kemudian tubuh di hentakkan ke atas untuk melihat jam di dinding yang bergantung manis, sudah pukul 06.30 AM, Akashi Tetsuya dinyatakan tumbang saat bertarung dengan tugas.

"Aku... Ketiduran?" Ucap pemuda surai teal itu seolah tidak percaya. Mata dilirik ke samping untuk melihat oknum tersangka-atau pelaku?- pembangunan Tetsuya dari tidurnya. "Seijuro- _kun_?"

"Bisa-bisanya ketiduran di ruang tengah." Ujar Seijuro sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Okaerinasai, Seijuro- _kun_ " Tetsuya menyapa dalam kondisi nyawa yang belum terkumpul 100% sesekali mata Tetsuya di kucek pelan.

Kali ini sang kakak beda 4 menitlah yang menghela nafas. " _Tadaima_. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sampai ketiduran di sini?"

"Mengerjakan tugas dan menunggumu pulang."

"Tugas?" Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku merevisi tugasku yang kemarin." Jawab Tetsuya dengan nada monoton ciri khasnya.

"Tunggu, itu tugas dari Mr. Kagetora yang kau kerjakan beberapa hari lalu, 'kan?" Anggukan polos kembali menjadi jawaban. "Aku tidak tahu Tetsuya sebodoh itu."

Bukannya mendapat sapaan selamat pagi atau yang lainnya, malah hinaan yang ia dapat. Tetsuya ngambek kuadrat. "Seijuro-kun berisik. Walaupun aku tidak sepintar Seijuro-kun, tapi aku mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian." Sindiran halus dilayangkan.

"Makanya minta bantuan temanmu yang pintar." Dan Seijuro yang tidak peka.

"Seijuro-kun sendiri tahu kalau teman-temanku tidak bisa di andalkan"

"Kalau begitu bertemanlah dengan orang yang bisa diandalkan."

"Mereka saja sering kabur kalau kudekati!"-miris memang, tapi itu fakta kalau Tetsuya sulit punya teman karena mengira Tetsuya adalah hantu, silahkan salahkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

Seijuro menghela nafas, ia teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu tepat awal mereka masuk Universitas Teiko tentang adanya Hantu Teiko yang ternyata Akashi Tetsuya itu sendiri. Niat sih baik, tapi sayang dianggap hantu. Seijuro sangsi, Tetsuya pundung.

"Baik, lupakan. Kau sudah makan?" Tetsuya kembali menggeleng. "Baiklah, kau mandi dan aku yang memasak." Seingat Tetsuya, ia belum membereskan kekacauan di dapur selepas merebus ramen instan di dapur.

Lengan Seijuro di cengkram kuat sebelum meninggalkan area ruang tengah, jika kelakuannya semalam ketahuan Seijuro maka habislah ia. "Seijuro- _kun_ , istirahat saja. Kau baru sampai kan? Biar aku yang memasak"

"Tidak apa, lagipula rumah Shuuzo- _san_ tidak jauh dari sini." Cengkraman dilepas paksa, Tetsuya pasrah. "Baiklah, Aku akan mandi." Ucap Tetsuya lirih.

"Oh iya, karena Tetsuya sudah berani memasak ramen instan artinya hukuman 'kan? Aku akan menghukummu setelah mandi."

Tetsuya ingin menenggelamkan diri di dasar bathtub sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

Nafas Tetsuya tersenggal-sengal, rekor 7 menit ciuman di pecahkan dan sebagai hadiah, Tetsuya merapalkan sumpah serapah bagi sang kakak yang tentunya di ucap dalam hati, bisa-bisa tambah porsi hukuman kalau mengatakan itu tepat di wajah Seijuro.

Sarapan kali ini membuat Tetsuya tidak mood makan. Selain karena tambahan porsi makan dan hukuman durasi ciuman yang membuat perutnya seperti di jungkir balik, kini ulu hati lah yang terkena pukulan telak, pasalnya sang kakak kembali membicarakan Nijimura-san ditengah santap paginya.

Rasanya mual, Tetsuya ingin meninggalkan Seijuro disana sendiri berceloteh dengan angin.

"Seharusnya aku masih membantu Shuuzo- _san_ soal tugasnya yang cukup sulit menurutnya, aku sudah mempelajarinya jadi aku bisa membantunnya-"

"Hm..." Sahut Tetsuya yang lebih mirip gumaman.

"Aku rasa aku juga akan menginap lagi di rumah Shuuzo- _san_. Aku ingin memban- Tetsuya!? Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Tetsuya tersendak mayonaise.

 _Apa itu artinya dia akan ditinggalkan lagi?._

"Tetsuya? Kau sakit?" Tanya Seijuro lagi, lengannya sudah bergerak untuk myentuh kening Tetsuya sebelum tangan pucat Tetsuya menepisnya dengan sadis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, silakan kalau mau menginap tidak usah pulang sekalian. Aku pergi." Susu di sambar dan ditandaskan sekali teguk sebelum kaki jenjang meninggalkan ruang makan dengan perasaan kesal yang memuncak. Seijuro memang begitu, seharusnya Tetsuya tahu itu.

"Tetsuya..."

.

.

.

.

Aura hitam menguar pekat, siapapun yang berada di dekatnya mungkin akan menghindar. Jika Tetsuya marah maka Misdirection malah akan berlaku sebaliknya, bahkan bagi teman pelanginya, Tetsuya seolah berubah seperti Iblis.

"Aura hitammu terlalu mengerikan, Tetsuya." Komentar Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Ku-kurokocchi? _Daijoubu ssu ka_?" Bahkan si cempreng Kisepun tidak berani menerjang oh malaikat biru yang kini sedang bertransformasi menjadi iblis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kise- _kun_." Jawab Tetsuya datar.

"Apanya yang tidak apa apa oi, Tetsu!? Kau bahkan membuat suasana disini menjadi dingin."

"Itu bukan salahku Aomine- _kun_ "

"Kalau ada masalah cerita saja nodayo. B-bukannya aku perduli aku hanya kasihan melihat mereka ketakutan, jangan salah paham!"

"Terima kasih, Midorima- _kun_ "

"Kurochin mau maiubo?"

"Tidak, Murasakibara- _kun_. Aku akan lebih bersyukur kalau kalian tidak membuntutiku sampai toilet." Tatapan datar memicing garang menghakimi 5 pemuda yang terus membuntutinya sampai toilet.

Merekalah Kiseki no Sedai, Generasi keajaiban yang muncul beberapa tahun sekali, sekarang sedang melakukan study untuk mengejar cita-cita masing-masing meski masih satu kampus. kebetulan yang mengejutkan. Tetsuya sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan, malah senang kembali bertemu dengan teman-temannya dulu. Tapi, kalau sudah khawatir, Tetsuya akan dibuat pusing.

Soal Kuroko itu sebenarnya teman-temannya belum tahu kalau Tetsuya sebenarnya seorang Akashi dan memakai marga Kuroko yang tidak lain adalah nama panti asuhan yang dulu merawatnya. Menyembunyikan persaudaraannya dengan Seijuurou dirasa lebih baik menurutnya.

"Aominecchi jangan cari kesempatan rangkul Kurokocchi ssu!" Pekik Kise.

"Kenapa? Tetsu enak di rangkul, dia pendek." Ucap Aomine santai.

Kuroko menginjak kaki Aomine keras."Aku tidak pendek, Aomine- _kun_." Ucap Kuroko datar namun ada nada kesal tanpa menggubris teriakan kesakitan Aomine.

"Oh, Aomine. Jangan berani kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan pada Kuroko." Ucap Midorima kesal.

"HA!? Siapa yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!? Meski aku super pervert ,hot, dan cool seperti ini, aku tak akan mengapa-apa'kannya! Dan OH DEMI KOLOR HAIZAKI BR*NGS*K, aku tak akan menyentuhnya! Dia laki-laki dan kalau pun dia perempuan, dia pasti flat-chest dan itu bukan tipeku!" Cerocos Aomine cerewet. Kuroko meninju keras perut Aomine kesal.

"Maaf kalau aku bukan tipemu, Aomine- _kun_. Tapi aku tak segan-segan membakarmu jadi lebih gosong jika kau menghinaku." Ucap Kuroko kesal. Yap, benar-benar kesal. Aomine hanya bungkam seribu bahasa. Hingga akhirnya pemuda baby-blue itu pergi meninggalkan rekan seperjuangannya yang mendadak menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Matahari masih menggantung di langit biru nan indah, Tetsuya sudah hengkang dari kampus di karenakan sang sahabat seolah berusaha membakar stok kesabaran yang ia miliki.

Pintu apartemen di buka, sepasang sepatu kets sudah nangkring di tampat sepatu. Seijuurou tidak jadi pergi kah?. Penasaran menghampiri siapa gerangan yang ada di dalam apartementnya. Langkah kaki dibuat seringan mungkin tanpa membuat suara.

"Tetsuya, kenapa mengendap-endap begitu?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi, punggung Tetsuya meremang menyadari suara yang amat familiar di telingannya.

"Seishirou- _kun_!" Kata Tetsuya tidak percaya melihat pria bersurai merah darah dan beriris heterochrome berdiri di hadapannya sembari melipat tangannya dan bersandar angkuh di sisi tangga paling atas.

Tetsuya berlari menuju puncah tangga untuk memberi pelukan rindu dan sayang bagi kembaran Akashi Seijuurou yang baru saja kembali dari Inggris.

" _Hora_ Tetsuya, kau bisa jatuh kalai lari-lari begitu." Peringat Seishiro namun dihiraukan Tetsuya yang langsung menabrak sosok Seishiro layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku kangen Shiro- _kun_ " Guman Tetsuya manja.

"Ini kan sudah pulang, Seijuurou mana? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak datang."

"Paling menginap lagi di tempat Nijimura- _san_ " Pipi di gembungkan imut, Si merah hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan adik angkatnya.

"Berapa hari dia tidak pulang?"

Seishirou tahu, Seijuurou sering lupa waktu kalau sudah bersama kekasihnya, ia yakin Tetsuya sendiri pasti kesal di tinggal terus oleh Seijuurou.

"Kemarin pulang-" baru saja Seishirou akan menghela nafas- "Tapi kemarinnya sudah 1 minggu tidak pulang"

-namun batal. Seishirou pijat kening, belum genap 3 jam ia di rumah, masalah sudah muncul lagi. Kali ini Seishirou akan memberlakukan sistem keras di apartementnya.

Layar pada ponsel merah digeser, mencari nama yang di tuju untuk di telepon dengan geram di ketuknya icon telepon hijau dan mulailah terdengar suara nada sambung ponsel Seijuurou. Tetsuya tampak asyik membaca novel berbantal paha Seishirou.

Suara telepon diangkat, suara Seijuurou menyapa dari ujung sana.

( _"Hallo, Shirou? Ada apa?")_

"Ada apa kepalamu, apa salah seorang adik menelepon kakaknya?"

 _("Ah- maaf maaf, tapi bukannya kalau telepon kau pasti ada maunya.")_

"Tepat, pulang sekarang." Satu kalimat perintah dilayangkan, kening yang di sebrang mengkerut.

 _("Kau di telepon Tetsuya? Ada apa dengannya? Tumben tidak menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu")_

Kening Seishirou berdenyut kesal, Astaga kakaknya perlu di kirim ke gereja terdekat supaya insyaf.

"Hem tidak, dia hanya kesepian. Katanya bawakan buah buahan, paham!? Pergi dari sana, atau ku kirim rudal ke rumah Nijimura Tersayangmu"- belum sempat membalas, sambungan sudah di putus sepihak. Seijuurou jadi harus minta maaf karena acara menginapnya batal sekarang.

Sementara Tetsuya sendiri mergut tidak suka si kakak mengatas namakan ia untuk pesanan yang sama sekali tidak di pesannya. Tapi biarlah, hanya Seishiro yang paham isi hatinya. Perut si blunettepun sudah penuh karena Seishirou sudah memasakkannya makan siang.

Seishirou mengelus kepala si bungsu penuh sayang sambil menunggu si sulung datang.

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Seijuurou menekan sebaris kode untuk membuka pintu apartentnya, dilihatnya sepasang sepatu asing yang sudah nangkring di atas rak sepatu. Seijuurou mengerenyit bingung, memangnya Tetsuya membawa temannya ke rumah?

" _Tadaima_."

 _"Okaeri, Sei-kun/Seijuurou"_ hanya satu orang yang berani menyebut nama kecilnya.

"Seishirou, kau pulang?" Tetsuya merengut merasa terkacangi.

"Kita sudah sepakat kan? Jika aku ke Inggris maka kau mengurus Tetsuya!? sekarang, lihat!? 1 minggu kau tidak pulang, aku tidak tahu kau jadi tukang melanggar perjanjian." Ujar Seishiro tajam, Seijuurou tercengang.

Ah- Tetsuya tau sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang mulut diantara keduanya, Tetsuya lebih memilih pergi dari tempatnya dan masuk kedalam kamar untuk menyapa tugas-tugas menggunung di meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

Keterlaluan, sungguh keterlaluan kedua saudara kembar ini. Terhitung 6 jam sejak Seijuurou pulang namun belum ada tanda-tanda dua pemuda bersurai scarlet ini akan berbaikan, bahkan tidak ada yang sudi untuk sekedar menatap satu sama lain. Jengah, Tetsuya berinisiatif untuk membuat kedua saudaranya berbaikan.

"Sei- _kun_ , Shiro- _kun_..."

"Ya, Tetsuya?" Tanya mereka bersamaan

"sudah dong bertengkarnya, kita kan sedang makan. Bukankah Akashi sangat menjunjung tinggi etika dan sopan santun?"

Seijuurou dan Seishirou terdiam, kembali fokus pada makanan dan mengabaikan musuh walau tatapan mereka tetap menyiratkan awas-kau-nanti-kujadikan-perkedel, Tetsuya hanya bisa pijat kening. kakaknya itu kadang-kadang kekanakan.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kesini? Bukannya seharusnya kau ke Kyoto dulu?" Tanya Seijuurou tanpa nada manis, mencekam seperti racun.

Seishiro menyeringai. "Apa salahnya aku bertemu kedua saudaraku dulu sebelum bertemu Ayah? lagipula dia sedang di Amerika." Kuah sup tofu di seuput pelan, mengejek si sulung.

"Hoh, jadi kau berniat menjadi benalu disini?"

"Hey aku juga yang menyewa tempat ini, Seijuurou!"

"Mati sana, Seishirou!"

"Kugentayangi kau!"

Brakkk

"Niisan! Makan dulu debatnya nanti, aku cape denger kalian bertengkar!" Permukaan meja menjadi sasaran

"Nanti aku tidak pulang"

"Sei- _kun_ mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Shuuzo- _san_ unt-" "Oh sekalian bawa semua bajumu dan jangan pulang lagi kalau bisa."

"Kau mengusirku, Seishirou?"

"Daripada bulak-balik kan? Ada rumah dengan adik yang menunggu, kau malah seperti ini, Sei. Bukankah lebih baik kau tidak pulang?" Seishirou kembali menebar racun membuat Seijuurou merasa sesak nafas.

Oh, Perang Saudara Season 2 sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

Pagi menyingsing dari ufuk timur, Tetsuya dan Seishirou tampak menikmati sarapan mereka, Seijuurou? Menginap di rumah 'Shuuzo-san-nya' setelah berdebat dengan diktator, Seishirou. Tetsuya secara pribadi sedih, tapi mungkin lebih baik begitu, ia tidak ingin kakak yang ia cintai sedih karena dihalangi olehnya.

"Tetsuya, habiskan sarapanmu. Kau ada kuliah jam 8 kan?" Tanya Seishirou, Tetsuya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mempercepat sarapannya.

"Aku terlambat, Shirou- _kun_!"

"Makanya jangan melamun! Sana pergi."

 _"hai' ittekimasu!"_

" _itterashai_ " Seishirou hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan adiknya yang langsung lari terbirit-birit menyusuri koridor apartemen.

 **Skip Time, Universitas Teiko**

Mata kuliah pak Imayoshi hampir di mulai, sementara garis finish masih jauh dari jangkauan, berharap-harap cemas semoga dosen itu mendadak sakit perut dan berlabuh dulu di toilet putra terdekat sebelum masuk ke kelas, atau kalau bisa jangan datang.

Pintu di depan mata, langkah di perlebar dan dipercepat sebisa mungkin d menekan hawa keberadaan setipis mungkin agar dirinya semakin transparan dan bisa langsung masuk ke kelas seperti biasa. Namun itu hanya rencana saja, ingat quote nya shooter shuutoku yang sekarang sedang meniti pendidikan sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran semester dua? Manusia dapat merencanakan, namun tuhanlah yang menentukan. dan begitulah keadaan yang dapat menggambarkan Akashi Tetsuya sekarang.

"Akashi Tetsuya- _san_? Terlambat?" terkutuklah. tubuh Tetsuya meremang seketika. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?" Celaka, tamatlah Akashi Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Setelah adegan pengusiran yang dramatis, kini Tetsuya tampak menyendiri di atap gedung fakultas ekonomi, kenapa Tetsuya bisa nyasar sampai sejauh itu? Jangan tanya, Tetsuya sedang galau, dia akan melangkah kemanapun kakinya suka jika sedang begini.

"Huh" gumannya kesal dalam wajah datarnya.

Imayoshi-san tidak punya belas kasihan, Tetsuya hanya telat beberapa menit, tidak terlalu fatal, malah di sindir-sindir lalu di usir. Apalah memang Tetsuya tidak punya hati? Ia sakit hati dikatai tidak disiplinlah, meremehkan mata kuliahnyalah demi apa Tetsuya hanya kebanyakan melamun saat sarapan dan mana mungkin materi dari Imayoshi-san bisa tidak penting untuknya padahal itu dasar untuk skripsi nanti!?

Tetsuya menghela nafas pelan, mencoba sabar sesabar-sabarnya. Ia tahu ia salah, dan ia berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Tungkai baru akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan atap, namun sebuah suara seperti... desahan? menginterupsi niatnya. Diikutinya sumber suara dan mencari spot teraman untuk sembunyi.

"A-ah.. Shuuzo- _san_..." -Suara ini terlalu familiar di telinga Tetsuya.

"Sabar sedikit Akashi." -Suara ini juga terasa tidak asing.

Kepala ditengok untuk melihat apakah gerangan yang sedang terjadi, seolah pandora yang baru saja dibuka, Tetsuya merasa telah menyesal mengikuti suara itu, kini hatinya merasa teriris tipis-tipis oleh pisau yang tumpul, sakit, perih melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang di setubuhi oleh-

-Kekasihnya sendiri.

Tetsuya sadar siapa dirinya, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kantin menemui teman pelanginya yang mungkin sedang makan-makan disana. Tetsuya tidak boleh menangis dulu sekarang, tidak sekarang. Ia harus menunggu malam dulu sebelum bisa menangis sampai puas nanti malam.

To Be Contiuned

A/N : Doumo minna-san. Seita ngutang ff lagi karena ff Seita yang lain lagi males ngerjain/dor dan ini apa ya? Seita ga ngerti seita ngetik apa... yaudah deh semoga minna-san suka.

review please?

salam hangat,

Seita-kun


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Bagi Tetsuya, melihat Seijuro bahagia dengan Nijimura Shuuzo sudah merupakan kebahagiaan untuknya. AkaKuroAka, Twins!AkaAka, Bro! AkaKuroAka, main pair : Aka!OreKuro, Slight : Aka!BokuKuro, Aka!OreNiji

Tittle : **Shiranai**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author : Seita-Kun

Warning : OOC, typo yang masih bertebaran, alur mungkin ngebut dan banyak kesalahan lainnya. Twins!AkaAka, Bro! AkaKuroAka, Slight!NijiAka.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari adanya awan gelap di sekitaran Tetsuya. Terlalu pekat hingga tidak mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari Tetsuya si malaikat biru tengah dalam kondis yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Kise sebagai sesama uke tahu benar kalau Tetsuya sedang mengalami yang namanya patah hati. Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Mayuzumi hanya bisa diam. Salah bicara bisa saja Tetsuya menangis.

"K-kurokocchi, bagaimana kalau sepulang kuliah nanti kita ke Majiba? Aku ingin membeli beberapa makanan dan kau akan ku traktir vanilla shake bagaimana ssu?" Tawar Kise yang ditanggapi gelengan kepala bersurai bluenette.

"Tidak, Kise-kun, Terima kasih. Aku ingin pulang saja sekarang." Tolak Tetsuya halus tidak mau melukai perasaan sahabat berisiknya.

"Kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang, Tetsu" Kali ini Aomine yang menawarkan kebaikan hati.

Tetsuya menatap sahabatnya yang berkulit eksotis itu dengan tatapan meyakinkan. "Kau yakin, Aomine-kun? Shiro-kun maksudku Akashi Seishirou-kun ada di rumah"

Oh, shit. Iblis baru saja pulang ke peradaban, mental Aomine dan segenap Kiseki no Sedai menciut mendengar nama kaisar iblis disebut.

"Aku berubah pikiran, hati-hati di jalan, Tetsu"

-ya, sesuai dugaan. Aomine masih takut pada kembaran Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Baru saja Tetsuya akan meninggalkan kampusnya, ponsel berpelindung biru muda bergetar di saku celananya, menatap intens sederet tulisan di layar membentuk kalimat, nama pengirimnya membuat Tetsuya pilih jalan aman untuk mengikuti instruksi -atau perintah- pesan yang ia dapatkan dari sang kakak, Seishirou.

 **From : Shirou-kun**

 **To : Tetsuya**

 **Subjek : Tunggu**

 **Tunggu di gerbang kampusmu setengah jam lagi, aku akan menjemputmu. jangan coba-coba lari atau kuhukum kau nanti.**

Tetsuya mendengus, Kakaknya yang satu itu masih seenaknya seperti biasa, meski begitu, ketikan jari Tetsuya tetap mengetikkan kalimat persetujuan. Jemari ramping menelusup perut ransel, mengubek-ubek isinya hingga indra perasanya merasakan tekstur keras berplastik tipis di dalam tasnya. Novel karya Grey Shadow, penulis favoritnya yang baru saja menerbitkan novel misteri yang terbaru.

Lapisan plastik tipis dikoyak, melepaskan balutan transparan dari permukaan buku berbau menyengat. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, inikah surga ditengah neraka yang menerpanya? Mungkin hari ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk Tetsuya.

Halaman pertama di buka, paragraf pertama habis dibaca, retina beralih membaca paragraf ke dua namun kembali diinterupsi getaran kurang ajar dari ponselnya. Apa lagi sekarang? Tidak bisakah Tetsuya menikmati sisa harinya dengan tenang?

Ternyata pesan... dari Akashi Seijuurou. Segera dibukanya ikon amplop di layar sensitifnya untuk membaca pesan dari si sulung.

 **From : Sei-kun**

 **To : Tetsuya**

 **Subjek : Dimana**

 **Tetsuya, Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu di fakultasmu tapi kau tidak ada. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku tunggu sekarang di kantin fakultas ekonomi, kuharap kau datang.**

Tetsuya melirik pojok kanan atas layar ponselnya, masih ada waktu sekitar duapuluh tujuh menit sebelum Seishirou menjemputnya, kaki Tetsuya melenggang meninggalkan gerbang menuju kantin fakultas ekonomi dengan malas.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau mengabaikanku seharian ini?" Ini sudah pertanyaan ke 4 sejak Tetsuya datang untuk bertemu Seijuurou, Tetsuya lelah lahir batin.

"Maaf, Sei-kun. Aku sibuk seharian ini." Bohong, Tetsuya memang mengabaikan Seijuurou.

"Aku cemas, Shirou bilang kondisimu sedang buruk, aku ingin mengawasimu seperti dulu. Tubuhmu lemah dan kau selalu memaksakan diri."

Ingatkan Tetsuya untuk meracuni Seishirou menggunakan wakame nanti.

"Sei-kun, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas diriku sendiri."

"Aku tahu kau marah aku tidak memperhatikanmu selama beberapa bulan ini, kuharap kau mengerti. Nijimura-san adalah orang yang pertama untukku jad-" "Aku mengerti Sei-kun, aku tidak marah. Lupakan saja, tidak perlu lagi menganggapku sebagai tanggung jawabmu. Kita hentikan pembicaraan yang berputar-putar ini, sebentar lagi aku di jemput"

Dan benar saja, Ponsel Tetsuya bergetar menerima panggilan dari saudara angkatnya yang sudah menunggu di gerbang sana. Setelah telepon di terima, Tetsuya berpamitan pada Seijuurou dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan si surai merah.

'Tetsuya, sejak kapan punya pacar?' Batin Seijuurou bingung. 'Dan kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau Tetsuya punya pacar!?'

.

.

.

Ferari merah terparkir manis di dekat gerbang kampus Tetsuya, Pemiliknya tampak enggan membuka kaca mobil hitam anti pelurunya hanya sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar, namun Tetsuya sadar jika Seishirou sudah menunggunya didalam mobil.

"Kau membuatku menunggu, Tetsuya."

"Maaf, Shirou-kun, Sei-kun mengajakku mengobrol tadi"

"Heh? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Iie, bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"hn." Gumaman tidak jelas menjadi jawaban, melepas rem tangan dan memindahkan gigi, Ferari itu sudah menghilang menembus padatnya jalanan kota Tokyo.

"Shirou-kun?" Setelah 30 menit hening, kini Tetsuya buka suara.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kita baru saja lewat apartement kita."

"Hm... lalu?"

"Kita akan kemana, Shirou-kun?"

"Kita kencan."

"eh?"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Tetsuya ataupun Seishirou yang ada di apartement mereka. Terlalu sepi dan kosong, Seijuurou meringis, mungkin ini yang sering dirasakan Tetsuya ketika ia tidak pulang. Rumah terasa dingin dan sepi, seperti dirinya hanya sendiri di rumah itu.

Menghilangkan kejenuhan ditengah kesepian, ia mencoba mengirimi pesan pada sang kekasih, tidak di balas. Telepon tidak diangkat, mungkin Shuuzo-nya sedang tidur. Rasa sepi semakin menjadi Tvpun hanya menjadi peramai suasana tanpa adanya yang menonton, secangkir kopi pun rasanya semakin pahit di lidah Seijuurou.

Entah kenapa merasuk bayangan Tetsuya yang menyalakan TV namun irisnya terfokus pada laptop dan kertas-kertas tugas di ruang tengah ditengah kesepian saat ia tidak pulang, astaga hatinya berasa di iris merasakan apa yang Tetsuya rasakan. Mungkin wajar Tetsuya menjadi sangat dingin padanya.

Kau sudah jadi seorang pengingkar janji, Seijuurou. Kali ini kata-kata Seishirou yang terputar jelas diingatannya. Ya, dia sudah mengingkari janjinya untuk selalu melindungi Tetsuya pada Seishirou.

Pintu dibuka dari luar, tidak ada ucapan 'Tadaima' membuat Seijuurou was-was, mungkin saja ada maling masuk ke rumahnya! Seijuurou segera bergerak membawa sapu ke depan, memastikan siapa yang datang.

Surai merah yang sama sepertinya tampak lepek, sepertinya kehujanan, diluar hujan tidak besar namun cukup untuk membasahi tubuh Seishirou yang hanya berbalut kemeja tipis, sementara di dalam gendongannya, Tetsuya tengah tidur pulas dengan jas Seishirou sebagai selimut.

"Kau dirumah rupanya, kukira kau tidak ingat jalan kemari." Ucap Seishirou sarkas, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang mematung di ambang pintu.

Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci, Seijuurou menyusul Seishirou ke kamar Tetsuya. Kejutan bagian kedua kembali menyerang Calon penerus Akashi Corp itu, dimana ia melihat Seishirou melumat bibir tipis Tetsuya yang sedang tertidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Seishirou!?" Seijuurou murka, melihat kelakuan tidak senonoh saudara kembarnya.

"Berisik, Sei. Kau bisa membangunkan Kekasihku."

"Apa?" Seijuurou seolah mendadak tuli, apa-apaan itu? Menjalin hubungan dengan saudara sendiri, Apa Seishirou sudah gila?.

"Jika aku memacarimu, itu hal yang gila. Tapi Tetsuya? Tidak ada larangan memacari saudara angkat. Aku mencintai Tetsuya, kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, lalu ada apa kau kemari?"

"Kau... Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya sampai seperti ini?" geram Seijuurou. Iris rubinya memicing tajam pada sosok saudara kembar yang tengah menyumbang senyum menyebalkan padanya.

"Setelah mengajak Tetsuya kencan, aku menembaknya lalu kami melakukan itu dan kurasa Tetsuya pingsan karena aku terlalu keras."

Rahang Seijuurou mengeras, beraninya Seishirou menodai Tetsuya. "Kau..." Buku-buku jari Seijuurou berkepal erat menahan emosi.

"Apa? Kau marah, Seijuurou? Apa Tetsuya pernah marah ketika melihatmu jalan pincang saat pulang atau bahkan kencan dengan Shuuzo walaupun kau tahu kau punya janji dengan Tetsuya-ku!?" Memberi penekanan pada kata 'ku' membuat Seijuurou tercengang, kembali teringat kejadian bulan lalu dimana Seijuurou berjanji akan menemani Tetsuya ke Amakaze Park namun dibatalkan sepihak karena Shuuzo mengajaknya pergi ke Tengoku Land dan membuat Tetsuya kecewa berat.

Oh, betapa brengseknya Seijuurou saat itu.

"Pergilah, aku lelah. Aku akan tidur dengan Tetsuya malam ini." Usiran yang sama sekali tidak halus, Seijuurou hengkang dari ruangan remang-remang itu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa, pagi itu terasa aneh bagi Tetsuya dimana ia mendapat morning kiss di dapur dari Seishirou-Kekasih barunya- saat sedang mengambil susu. Lalu, Seijuurou yang tampak perhatian padanya seperti dulu, mengelus surainya dan merapihkan bed hairnya yang lebih mirip super saiya yang sangat sulit di rapihkan.

Saat sarapanpun kembar merah tidak bicara satu sama lain, mereka hanya merecoki Tetsuya dan kondisi piring sarapannya yang mengkhawatirkan dan dengan seenak jidat menambah porsi makan normal Tetsuya dengan dalih 'biar cepet gede' layaknya kakak yang perhatian.

-bukan perhatian, tapi penyiksaan. Tetsuya meringis dalam hati.

"Kami pergi, Ittekimasu." Suara pamit dari ambang pintu menandakan kedua saudaranya telah meninggalkan apartemen, meninggalkan Seishirou dalam kesendirian.

Drrr Drrr

Getaran ponsel Seishirou menginterupsi kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, telepon dari Midorima-san membuat pemuda itu mendengus kesal. Entah ceramah medis apa lagi yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Hallo, Midorima-san?"

"..."

"Iya aku paham, aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Aku tidak akan kabur, baiklah aku akan kesana setelah ini."

"..."

"Aku tidak akan mangkir jadi tutup mulutmu."

Lalu telepon ditutup sepihak oleh Seishirou, kembali melanjutkan Aktifitasnya dengan sedikit dipercepat, mencuci tangan lalu menyabet jaket miliknya dan pergi keluar apartemen untuk menemui dokter cerewet yang meleponnya pagi ini.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou baru saja keluar dari kelas yang seharusnya dihadiri Nijimura Shuuzo, namun sepertinya pemuda berbibur eksotis itu tidak hadir. Seijuurou hanya bisa mendesah lelah, pesan dan teleponnyapun tidak dibalas. Kemana pemuda raven itu pergi? Seijuurou tidak tahu. Langkah kakinya membawa pemuda crimson meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju ruangan lain, kelas Hanabara-sensei yang menjadi mata kuliahnya hari ini.

Lain Seijuurou lain Tetsuya.

Pemuda babyblue itu bukannya berada di kelas tapi mangkir di taman kampus sambil menunggu kelas Kiyoshi-sensei dimulai sekitar 3 jam lagi. Namun, iris observatif Tetsuya menangkap pemandangan lain dimana seorang pemuda Raven tengah bercengkrama dengan pemuda bersurai kelabu yang tampak malu-malu tsundere.

Tetsuya mengenal mereka, itu adalah Nijimura Shuuzo, Kekasih kakaknya dan Haizaki Shougo, Mahasiswa Teknik yang seangkatan dengan Tetsuya, kenapa bisa? Menekan hawa keberadaannya setipis mungkin, Tetsuya mendekat dengan pasangan yang tengah lovey dovey di ujung sana, mencuri dengar bukan masalah, 'kan?.

"Cih, perayu. Akan kau kemanakan putra kolongmerat Akashi itu, dasar playboy." -Haizaki

"Aku sudah berniat akan memutuskannya, lagipula taruhan dengan Hanamiya dan pentolannya sudah selesai, aku akan memutuskannya dalam waktu dekat" -Nijimura

Tetsuya menatap mereka tidak percaya, Seijuurou harus diingatkan demi kebaikannya. Meskipun Seijuurou akan membencinya, Tetsuya tidak perduli. Seandainya saja Seijuurou tahu hal ini, ia pasti akan sangat terluka, Tidak, Tetsuya tidak ingin melihat Seijuurou menderita.

-Ia sadar sudah memiliki Seishirou, tapi entah kenapa hatinya tetap ada pada Seijuurou.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, Apa maksudmu!?" Seolah mendadak tuli Seishirou menatap surat diagnosa dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini!?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, semuanya menurun. Semua tergantung pilihanmu. Aku sudah memberimu resep dan kau bisa mengambilnya di apotik. Aku permisi"

Surat diremat hingga menjadi bola kertas yang menyedihkan. Seishirou terkekeh dalam keputusasaannya, masalah ini harus selesai sebelum... Waktunya habis.

Langkah Seishirou lunglai, melangkah dan duduk di ruang tunggu dengan tatapan kosong, ia tidak bisa santai-santai lagi.

.

.

.

Tetsuya mencari Seijuurou kesana kemari, namun batang hidung Seijuurou tidak muncul juga. Kemanakah gerangan kakak angkatnya itu? Apakah mungkin Seijuurou tengah mencari Nijimura yang hilang dari pandangannya seharian ini? Tetsuya tidak bisa membiarkan Seijuurou bertemu dengan Nijimura sebelum ia bicara empat mata dengannya. Harus.

Tetsuya berjalan di lorong dengan tergesa-gesa hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak Midorima, bagus! dia wakil ketua dewan mahasiswa, pasti tahu dimana keberadaan Seijuurou yang notabenenya adalah ketua dewan mahasiswa.

"Maaf Midorima-kun" Ujar Tetsuya pelan

"Kalau jalan hati-hati nodayo, Kuroko"

"Maaf, Apa Midorima-kun melihat Akashi-kun?" Entah kenapa Tetsuya merasa geli memanggil nama Kakaknya dengan sebutan Akashi-kun.

"Akashi? Ya, dia sedang bersama Nijimura-senpai di taman belakang."

Celaka! Tanpa berucap terima kasih, Tetsuya melesat meninggalkan Midorima dan pergi ke taman belakang yang di maksud olehnya. Jangan sampai ia terlambat, jangan sampai si kakak terjerumus dalam sakitnya patah hati.

Namun, Tetsuya kembali salah suasana. Kembali ia melihat kejadian yang menyakiti hatinya, dimana Seijuurou tengah terlibat dalam ciuman panas dengan Nijimura. Matanya panas seolah siap menumpahkan air mata kapan saja. Lalu gelap. Sepasang tangan dingin menutup matanya dan menggiringnya melangkah menjauh, membuat sepasang insan yang larut menatuh perhatian pada dua sosok yang melangkah menjauh.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau semasokis itu, Tetsuya." Komentar Seishirou setelah menggiring adik kesayangannya ke daerah yang lebih aman. Tetsuya masih memendamkan wajah di dada bidang Seishirou, menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan... Sei-kun tentang siapa Nijimura sebenarnya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin Sei-kun akan menyukaiku walaupun kita berpura-pura menjadi kekasih, Shirou-kun"

"Lupakan itu, Tetsuya. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Biarkan saja Seijuurou meneguk karma yang ia buat, Tenanglah Tetsuya. Aku bersamamu."

"Tapi, Shiro-" belum selesai Tetsuya melayangkan protes, bibir tipisnya sudah dibungkam bibir, protesan di redam sempurna oleh Seishirou ditambah dengan erangan pelan yang keluar di sela-sela ciuman itu.

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Aku tahu ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana." Tetsuya lebih memilih diam, dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Entah kenapa.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, rumah terasa tidak pernah hidup lagi bagi Seijuurou. Tetsuya pulang larut pergi sangat pagi, Seishirou yang tidak kunjung pulang membuat Seijuurou merasa bersalah pada kedua adiknya. Mungkin dengan menelepon Nijimura akan membuatnya sedikit merasa terhibur.

Baru saja ponsel di nyalakan, beberapa pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Ah- dari adiknya Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta dan Midorima. Lebih baik ia simpan dulu pesan yang murutnya berisi rengekan Kise dan ceramah dari Midorima. digesernya layar berwalpaper fotonya dengan si senpai kesayangan dan mencari nama kontaknya sebelum akhirnya mengetuk icon telepon berwarna hijau.

Tuut... Tuuut...

"Hallo...?"

Suaranya berat dan parau. Batin Seijuurou. "Shuuzo-san? apa kau sibuk?"

"Ah- Akashi, ada apa?"

Apa aku mendengar geramannya tadi? Tidak mungkin!. Seijuurou berpositif thinking. "Aku ingin main ke apartementmu, di sini tidak ada orang."

"Kemana adik iblismu dan Tetsuya ngh...?"

"Aku tidak tahu, berhati-hari mereka tidak pulang."

"A- begitu, Aku sedang sibuk sekarang... jadi khh sialan... jangan kemari"

Baiklah ini sudah sangat aneh. "Shuuzo-san? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kita lanjut nanti, selamat malam" Lalu Seijuurou sempat mendengar celotehan manja seseorang sebelum telepon diputus sepihak.

Tidak mungkin kekasihnya main curang, 'kan?.

.

.

.

"Maaf memaksamu datang, Seishiroucchi. Kurokocchi benar-benar keras kepala sampai kami bingung harus melakukan apa ssu." Adu Kise pada pemuda hetetochrome yang baru saja tiba di fakultas sastra tempat Tetya bernaung.

"Jangankan disuruh berhenti, istirahat untuk makan dia tidak mau." Kali ini Aomine buka suara, sedikit mengacak surai darkbluenya asal, frustasi.

"Dimana Tetsuya sekarang?"

"Di perpustakaan lantai 3 ssu." Seishirou melesat pergi ke ruangan yang di maksud, berharap-harap cemas kalau si adik kesayangan masih baik-baik saja.

Pintu perpustakaan di buka pelan, tidak butuh waktu lama Seishirou langsung bisa menemukan adiknya yang bersurai babyblue itu lengkap dengan laptop dan buku yang menggunung. Sastra lama dan campuran sastra modern, Seishirou ingat Tetsuya pernah bercerita tentang drama kampusnya dalam acara tahunan.

Dan Seishirou ingat sekali kalau tugas membuat 4 naskah drama dilimpahkan pada Tetsuya. Betapa menyedihkannya kondisi Tetsuya sekarang, tubuh kecilnya terlihat semakin kecil, pipinya tirus dan kanyung mata yang tebal di bawah matanya.

-Tetsuya berusaha melupakan Seijuurou dengan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Tetsuya?" Panggil Seishirou, Tetsuya diam. "Aku paling benci di acuhkan, Tetsuya."

"Ada apa, Shirou-kun?" Datar, nada yang lebih datar dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak istirahat?"

"Aku dikejar deadline, Shirou-kun"

"Istirahatlah, ini perintah."

"Hai', sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Shirou-kun, aku tidak suka dipaksa belum la-" Ucapan Tetsuya terputus saat matanya kembali berkunang-kunang dan mual mendera perutnya, tubuhnya kayang kebelakang sebelum pandangannya menghitam.

"TETSUYA!?" lalu Tetsuya tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

.

.

.

Dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi baru saja selesai memeriksa kondisi Tetsuya. Stetoskop diturunkan, Seijuurou dan Seishirou menunggu di luar kamar pribadi Tetsuya dengan cemas.

"Kondisi Tetsuya-san cukup buruk, ia dehidrasi dan kekurangan makan. Belum lagi anemia dan kurang tidur membuatnya semakin lemah. Saya sudah mencatat resep obatnya, silakan." Ucap Midorima-san, Dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi itu kemudia menyerahkan secarik kertas di tangan Akashi yang paling tua. "Seishirou-san, Saya menunggumu di rumah sakit untuk chek up lagi besok"

Seishirou ngangguk, Seijuurou melirik Midorima-san dan Seishirou bergantian meminta penjelasan. Namun tidak ada penjelasan yang didapat Seijuurou, hanya tatapan datar Seishirou dan helaan nafas Midorima-san yan di dapatnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Akashi Seishirou." Desis Seijuurou, Seishirou angkat bahu tidak perduli dan langsung hengkang dari hadapan kakak kembarnya untuk melihat kondisi si bungsu sekaligus kekasih pura-puranya.

Ruangan bernuansa biru langit menyapa pandangan kedua pemuda bersurai merah, wangi vanilla pun menyeruak ke rongga penciuman mereka yang menangkan hati keduanya, ditatapnya wajah pucat diatas ranjang dengan prihatin, tentu saja dalam artinya yang berbeda bagi Seishirou dan Seijuurou.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Tetsuya." Guman Seijuurou.

Tetsuya melakukan itu hanya untukmu Seijuurou.

"Kau bodoh, Tetsuya." Kali ini Seishirou yang berguman.

Ya, bodoh karena melindungi orang yang selalu menyakitinya.

"Aku... Tidak mengerti sekarang..." Seishirou melirik Seijuurou. "Rasanya aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal. Aku sangat egois." Lanjutnya, Seishirou menatap datar.

"Kau tahu berapa kali Tetsuya memergokimu bermesraan dengan Shuuzo?"

"Apa...?"

"Tetsuya terluka karenamu, dia mencintaimu Seijuurou." Manik ruby membulat sempurna, tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar. "Dia melakukan ini demi melupakan perasaannya padamu."

Seijuurou... sudah melukai Tetsuya lagi?

"Kau malah memilih si brengsek Shuuzo itu. Apa kau tahu kenapa Tetsuya datang ke taman waktu kau dibawa oleh Shuuzo?" Seijuurou menggeleng. "Dia ingin melindungimu dari sakit hati, dia melindungimu dari Shuuzo dan niat buruknya."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu... Seishirou?"

"Shuuzo hanya memanfaatkanmu, dia hanya mengikuti taruhan dari Hanamiya dan berniat akan memutuskanmu minggu depan lalu kembali pada Shougo."

"Kau... bercanda..."

"Apa aku pernah bercanda, Sei?"

Seijuurou merosot tidak mempercayai dan tidak ingin mempercayai saudara kembarnya, Nijimura mencintainya dan ia tahu itu. Lalu ia kembali teringat pada suara aneh saat terakhir kali ia melepon kekasihnya. Seijuurou meremas helaian merah di kepalanya, Seishirou memeluk tubuh rapuh itu erat.

"Aku bersamamu, Seijuurou. Demi dirimu, lepaskan Shuuzo. Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, datanglah pukul 10 lewat ke depan ruang praktik besok. Aku juga akan ada di sana." Tangan dingin Seishirou mengelus punggung Seijuurou, tangan hangat Seijuurou menggenggam tangan bebas Seishirou erat.

Perasaan yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak ia rasakan, hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku... akan memastikannya kesana." Seishirou mengangguk. "Kau tahu, Tetsuya sangat mencintaimu." Guman Seishirou pelan.

.

.

.

Kise menabrak Tetsuya dengan sadisnya, pelukan maut dan air mata buaya tidak pernah absen jika ada di hadapan Tetsuya. Tetsuya sesak nafas dan seperti biasa, Aomine selalu jadi penolongnya dengan menarik kerah baju si blonde sambil mengomelinya.

"Aku bersyukur ssu akhirnya Kurokocchi sembuh juga" Ujarnya diiringi tangisan buayanya.

"Tetsu, aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Kami semua cemas!" Jitakkan kasih sayang mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Tetsuya berguman 'itte' dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Anoo... apa kalian melihat sei- maksudku Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya pelan membuat pasangan kuning-biru saling menatap.

"Aku melihatnya tadi di depan ruang praktikum nodayo" tiga kepala melinguk ke arah yang sama, sumber suara si kepala hijau lumut.

Tetsuya membungkuk 90 derajat dan langsung angkat kaki dari tengah kerumunan teman-temannya untuk menemui si sulung yang meninggalkan laporannya di atas meja pagi ini.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Seijuurou datang ke ruangan yang dimaksud Seishirou tadi malam. Jujur saja, Seijuurou tidak percaya kalau kekasihnya hanya memanfaatkannya saja, namun sepanjang yang ia tau, Seishirou tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

Iris merah mengintip melalui cela pintu, mengintip makhluk yang tengah beraktifitas di dalam. Hanya 2 orang, kekasihnya dan seorang pemuda bersurai kelabu yang diketahui bernama Haizaki Shougo.

Seijuurou menyesal telah datang, percakapan yang tertangkap dan kegiatan yang terlihat membuat hatinya terasa nyeri. awalnya mereka hanya bicara dalam jarak kemudian mendekat dan mengikis jarak hingga tak bersisa, kedua bibir bertemu dan berucap janji hubungannya dengan tuan muda Akashi hanya akan sampai akhir minggu ini demi si kelabu.

Kakinya lemas, nyaris jatuh jika saja Tetsuya yang datang tidak menyangga tubuhnya. Semua yang diberikan Nijimura hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan? Seijuurou tidak menyangka Nijimura akan melakukan hal sekeji itu padanya.

Tetsuya menggiring Seijuurou ke salah satu lorong terdekat, mendudukannya di kursi dan menyerahkan sebotol air minum bekalnya. Seijuurou menatap kosong pada botol berwarna biru muda itu dan kemudian menatap Tetsuya yang menatapnya datar meski cahaya mata biru muda itu menyiratkan ke khawatiran. Seijuurou menarik sang adik angkat kedalam pelukan. Berguman maaf yang sama sekali tidak dipahami Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun? Sudah tenang?" Tanya Tetsuya setelah beberapa menit terkurung dalam rengkuhan si merah.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, tapi aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, niichan"

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, Tetsuya"

"Jangan jadi bodoh lagi kalau begitu."

Kembali si biru muda di rengkuh erat, dan yang paling muda hanya bisa diam sembari mengelus punggung kakak tertuanya, berusaha membuat orang yang dicintainya merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

Gudang kampus terletak di belakang bangunan utama, lebih dikenal sebagai sarang para mahasiswa nakal atau preman kampus. Beberapa botol minuman keras yang telah kosong berserakan dimana-mana, di dalamnya terdengar suara ricuh gerombolan Hanamiya tengah bersorak entah karena apa.

Tidak ada satupun yang menyadari bahaya tengah mendekat.

Pintu usang di buka dengan sedikit tenaga hingga ambruk, berpasang-pasang mata menatap pintu yang copot di tangan pemuda merah yang tengah menatap pintu usang itu dengan tampang innocent.

"Kupikir siapa ternyata tuan muda Aka-" Hanamiya menatap tidak percaya sosok dihadapannya. "Akashi... Seishirou"

"Haha maaf aku merusak pintumu, Hisashiburi da na, Makoto" Senyuman sok ramah terganti dengan senyuman psycho yang membuat siapapun bergidik melihatnya.

Akashi Seishirou, mantan mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi dengan prestasi juara 1 nasional karate dan taekwondo. Mantan keamanan kampus yang di takuti dengan julukan 'Emperor'.

"Kurasa kalian tahu kenapa aku kemari kan?" Ucapnya dengan nada penuh tekanan, mereka merasa udara di sekitarnya mencekik leher mereka. "Aku akan membalaskan dendam kakakku yang kalian permainkan" gunting berkilauan diterpa cahaya lampu berkilau berbahaya. Saliva diteguk paksa penghilang rasa takut.

"Tu-tunggu aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Game Over"

Lalu terdengar jeritan memilukan dari gudang tua.

.

.

.

UKS tempat berlabuh Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sekarang, air dalam botol Tetsuya sudah kandas, Seijuurou sendiri sudah tenang. Saling menatap tanpa bersuara, Tetsuya mulai jengah setidaknya ia lebih baik masuk ke kelas daripada menatap sosok dihadapannya yang membuat hatinya semakin ngilu.

Namun, lengan kurus kembali di tahan. Mengisyaratkan agar pemuda pecinta vanilla itu tetap di tempatnya. Tetsuya menghela nafas lelah.

"Sei-kun... aku ada kelas"

"Membolos saja"

"Aku bosan"

"Diam Tetsuya, aku suka matamu"

"Sei-kun!" Protes dilayangkan, pipi di gembungkan imut sebagai bonus. Seijuurou terkekeh pelan dan mencium pipi lembut Tetsuya, membuat sang empunya bersemu merah.

Tok Tok...

Seijuurou akan mengutuk siapapun yang berani mengganggu waktu berduanya dengan Tetsuya. Kembali iris merah Seijuurou membulat, yang masuk ke sana adalah Nijimura. Menghampirinya dengan tatapan cemas, Seijuurou mendengus pelan.

"Sei, kudengar kau masuk kesini. Kau sakit? Kenapa nekad datang ke kampus!?" Tangan Nijimura akan menyentuh pipi Seijuurou namu di tepis sadis oleh Seijuurou.

"Nijimura-san..." Nijimura mengernyit, Seijuurou menghilangkan panggilan 'Shuuzo-san'-nya "Kurasa... lebih baik kita putus."

"Tunggu... Apa maksudmu, Sei? Kenapa?"

"Tidak perlu pura-pura, aku lelah dipermainkan. Selamat tinggal." Tangan Seijuurou menarik lengan Tetsuya meninggalkan Nijimura dalam kesendirian.

Pintu did tutup pelan, Seijuurou sumringah senang. Mana ada orang yang habis putus bisa sumringah begitu? Apa Seijuurou waras?.

"Sei-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Hanya merasa lega."

"Lega?"

"Aku lega bisa lepas dari permainannya, dan itu berkat kau."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Sei- T-tunggu Sei-kun!" dan kecupan hangat menyapa bibir lembut Tetsuya.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shirou kemana?"

"Tadi katanya ada urusan sebentar, Sei-kun."

Si scarlet dan blunette kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke luar fakultas ekonomi dengan santai, lalu suara jeritan kembali terdengar dari atap fakultas ekonomi. Hanamiya dan antek-anteknya digantung terbalik dari atap lantai 7 fakultas ekonomi. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang melihatnya hanya bisa facepalm.

"TOLONGGG!"

"GYAAAA JANGAN GUNTING TALINYA!"

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik Tetsuya dan Seijuurou pulang saja.

-End-

(Dengan tidak elitnya)

A/N. Huwaaaa Seita ngaret! gara-gara kemarin hujan besar dan unggah file jadi lemot banget, maafin Seita *bungkuk bungkuk* ceritanya jadi absurd bin gaje gini maafin Seita huwaaaa.

kritik dan saran seita tunggu di kolom review.

Salam hangat,

Seita-kun

-Omake-

Sudah 2 bulan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou berpacaran. Seishirou sendiri baru saja menjalani operasi cangkok hati dan kini sedang meringkuk di rumah sakit ditemani Tetsuya dan Seijuurou.

Sesekali Seishirou jahil minta di suapi Tetsuya dan mendapat lirikan tajam dari sang kakak. Kabar Nijimura? entahlah Seijuurou tidak tahu lagi semenjak putus, tidak pernah terlihat. begitupula antek Hanamiya yang kabarnya trauma berat, Seishirou sih cuek.

"Kudengar kau sering teleponan akhir-akhir ini, Shirou. Dengan siapa?" Tanya Seijuurou

"hm? Tentu saja kekasihku."

"T-tung- Apa? Kau tidak pernah bilang."

"Kau tidak tanya, dia juga mau menjengukku."

Seolah pucuk di cinta ulampun tiba, terdengar suara pintu di buka, menampilkan pemuda jangkung bersurai kelabu dengan wajah datar, sekilas mirip Tetsuya.

"Chihiro."

"eh?"

"Dia pacarku."

"EH!?" Shirou bukan jones kok. Dia cuma menyembunyikan pacarnya. itu saja.

-end-


End file.
